1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for inhibiting restenosis in arteries following angioplasty or other intravascular procedures for treating atherosclerotic disease. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for cryogenically treating the target site within a patient's vasculature to inhibit hyperplasia which can occur after such intravascular procedures.
A number of percutaneous intravascular procedures have been developed for treating atherosclerotic disease in a patient's vasculature. The most successful of these treatments is percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) which employs a catheter having an expansible distal end, usually in the form of an inflatable balloon, to dilate a stenotic region in the vasculature to restore adequate blood flow beyond the stenosis. Other procedures for opening stenotic regions include directional arthrectomy, rotational arthrectomy, laser angioplasty, stents and the like. While these procedures, particularly PTA, have gained wide acceptance, they continue to suffer from the subsequent occurrence of restenosis.
Restenosis refers to the re-narrowing of an artery within weeks or months following an initially successful angioplasty or other primary treatment. Restenosis afflicts up to 50% of all angioplasty patients and results at least in part from smooth muscle cell proliferation in response to the injury caused by the primary treatment, generally referred to as “hyperplasia.” Blood vessels in which significant restenosis occur will require further treatment.
A number of strategies have been proposed to treat hyperplasia and reduce restenosis. Such strategies include prolonged balloon inflation, treatment of the blood vessel with a heated balloon, treatment of the blood vessel with radiation, the administration of anti-thrombotic drugs following the primary treatment, stenting of the region following the primary treatment, and the like. While enjoying different levels of success, no one of these procedures has proven to be entirely successful in treating all occurrences of restenosis and hyperplasia.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide additional apparatus and methods suitable for the treatment of restenosis and hyperplasia in blood vessels. It would be further desirable if the apparatus and methods were suitable for treatment of other conditions related to excessive cell proliferation, including neoplasms resulting from tumor growth, hyperplasia in other body lumens, and the like. The apparatus and method should be suitable for intravascular and intraluminal introduction, preferably via percutaneous access. It would be particularly desirable if the methods and apparatus were able to deliver the treatment in a very focused and specific manner with minimal effect on adjacent tissues. Such apparatus and methods should further be effective in inhibiting hyperplasia and/or neoplasia in the target tissue with minimum side affects. At least some of these objectives will be met by the invention described hereinafter.
2. Description of the Background Art
Balloon catheters for intravascularly cooling or heating a patient are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,208 and WO 91/05528. A cryosurgical probe with an inflatable bladder for performing intrauterine ablation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,681. Cryosurgical probes relying on Joule-Thomson cooling are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,275,595; 5,190,539; 5,147,355; 5,078,713; and 3,901,241. Catheters with heated balloons for post-angioplasty and other treatments are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,196,024; 5,191,883; 5,151,100; 5,106,360; 5,092,841; 5,041,089; 5,019,075; and 4,754,752. Cryogenic fluid sources are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,644,502; 5,617,739; and 4,336,691.
The full disclosures of each of the above U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference.